zaklinacfandomcom-20200223-history
Francesca Findabair
Enid an Gleanna (ze starší mluvy Sedmikráska z Dolin), jinak známá také jako Francesca Findabair, byla elfka, čarodějka a královna (později vévodkyně) elfů z Dol Blathanna ustanovená císařem Emhyrem var Emreisem. Poměrně hodně lidí ji považovalo za jednu z nejkrásnějších žen vůbec. Také byla jednou ze zakládajících členek Lóže čarodějek po rozpadu Bratrstva čarodějů. Život O jejím mládí toho není příliš známo, ačkoli její otec se jí už zamlada během vlády krále Goidemara Temerského zřekl. Byla ale Vědoucí a hodně toho věděla o Starší krvi, proto když byla skupina čarodějů vyslána, aby odhalili pravou matku každého z Houtborgských trojčat, přizvali ji. Brzy odhalili, že Adela byla dítětem nechvalně proslulé Falky, ale aby uchránili dvouleté batole před popravou, zalhali, že potřebují více času. Goidemar už se dále neptal, a tak všechny tři děti vyrostly společně. Převrat na ostrově Thanedd V roce 1267 byla Francesca členem Kapituly Bratrstva čarodějů, kde fungovala jako jedna z nejvyšších představitelek. Císař Emhyr var Emreis plánoval druhou válku se Severními královstvími, a proto oslovil Francescu s nabídkou: pokud pomůže ostatním spojencům Nilfgaardu během některého ze zasedání, udělí jí titul královny a území Dol Blathanna, ze kterého se stane elfský stát. Tuto nabídku přijala. Když byla konference svolána na ostrov Thanedd, spolčila se s Vilgefortzem a ostatními spojenci Nilfgaardu a společně naplánovali převrat, během kterého by v rámci schůze unesli podpůrce Severu a uvěznili by je ve věži paláce chráněného bariérou, která blokuje magii. Součástí jejího plánu bylo propašovat několik jednotek Scoia’tael tunely vedoucími pod ostrovem. Noc před plánovanou schůzí se během banketu seznámila přes Yennefer s Geraltem. Těsně před svítáním však spojenci Severu, obeznámení s plánovaným převratem, rozjeli vlastní odvetu – zaútočili první a zajali Francescu i se zbytkem nilfgaardských podpůrců. Když arcimistryně Tissaia de Vries viděla, jak elfce nasazují pouta, požadovala po Filippě vysvětlení. Ta odhalila, jak je Francesca měla v úmyslu zradit, aby se stala královnou nezávislého státu. Když se Tissaia ptala, zda je to pravda, Francesca pouze odvětila ve starší mluvě, že „''lidem nemá co říct''“. Poté byla předvedena s ostatními spojenci Nilfgaardu před soud v paláci Garstang, kde jim byl udělen rozsudek smrti. Převrat se ale zvrhl a spojenci Nilfgaardu byli osvobozeni a došlo k boji. Aby přilila olej do kotle, Francesca otevřela sklep, odkud se vyhrnuly jednotky Scoia’tael. Ačkoli se sice přidala k Nilfgaardu, nesouhlasila se všemi, kteří ho zastupovali. Protože si byla vědoma, že mág Rience se plánuje osobně pomstit Yennefer, rozhodla se čarodějku vyhledat a použít kouzlo magické komprese, aby ji dostala pryč z ostrova. Královnou svobodných elfů Povedlo se ji z ostrova Thanedd uniknout, a protože se Bratrstvo čarodějů rozpadlo a vládci Severních království přestali svým mágům věřit, zčásti splnit i svou část dohody s Emhyrem. Ten své slovo dodržel a udělil ji titul královny Dol Blathanna, ale pouze pod podmínkou, že veřejně rozváže pouta se Scoia’tael a odmítne jim jakkoli pomáhat. Potřeboval totiž, aby elfí jednotky dále působily v Severních království problémy během jeho invaze. Filavandrel aén Fidháil se s ní setkal, aby se dohodli na tom, že všichni elfové budou mít v její zemi dveře otevřené, ona mu ale řekla o Emhyrově podmínce, a tak zůstali Scoia’tael bez státu a podpory své vlastní rasy. Krátce po její korunovaci se s ní a několika dalšími čarodějkami spojila Filippa Eilhart. Komunikovaly spolu skrze projekci a založily spolu Lóži čarodějek, utajenou společnost čarodějek, které bojovaly za přežití magie. Souhlasily, že se setkají i osobně, a Francesce bylo dovoleno přizvat dvě další potenciální členky. Členství v Lóži Po schůzce s hlavou nilfgaardské rozvědky, Vattierem de Rideauxem, se setkala s další elfskou Vědoucí, Idou Emean, která se schovávala vedle v pokoji. Když si promluvily o svých očekáváních ohledně Lóže, Francesca konečně po měsíci a půl po převratu na ostrově Thanedd vypustila Yennefer ze sošky. Vysvětlila jí, že chce, aby se k nim za několik hodin připojila na další schůzi Lóže čarodějek. Protože Yennefer znala a věděla, že čarodějka je určitě nevrlá a spřádá vlastní plány, pohrozila jí, že pokud se pokusí o útěk, tak skončí opět jako soška. I když jí Yennefer poslušnost neslíbila, trojice se teleportovala do Montecalva, kde na ně čekal zbytek čarodějek. Tam jim Filippa pověděla o svém úmyslu založit království, ve kterém by vládla magie. Jejím plánem bylo nalézt ztracenou dědičku Cintry, Ciri, a provdat ji za Tankreda Thysenna, dědice Koviru a Povissu. Francesca a Ida poté čarodějkám vysvětlily, co vypátraly o Starší krvi, a že věří, že Ciri jako jediná zdědila mocný gen Lary Dorren. Brzy se ale shodly na tom, že opomněly mnohé slepé větve, nesledovaly potomky tajných nevěr, což mohlo zhatit jejich přesvědčení o nositeli genu. Během následujícího roku se účastnila ještě několika setkání Lóže, hlavně aby se informovala o tom, jak si vede Fringilla Vigo, která měla za úkol držet Geralta v Toussaintu, aby mohly čarodějky pokračovat ve svém pátrání po Ciri a Vilgefortzovi. Na začátku ledna 1268 jim Fringilla prozradila, že Geralt vypátral Vilgefortzův úkryt – hrad Rhys-Rhun. V den útoku pozorovala Francesca v magickém obrazu, jak se jimi vyslané ženy přibližovaly k hradu, kde měly dostat Vilgefortze a Ciri. Brzy jim ale došlo, že šlo o podvod – Geralt Fringille sdělil falešné místo a sám utekl co nejdál od spárů čarodějek. Konec války Po rozhodující bitvě u Brenny, po které musel Nilfgaard ustoupit, se všechny vládci království setkali v Cintře, aby projednali podmínky míru. Francesca se setkala s Lóží, která sídlila přímo nad místností zasedání. Když došlo na autonomii státu Dol Blathanna, král Demawend z Aedirnu prohlásil, že území uzná za samostatné, pokud se z království stane vévodstvím, nabídne stejná práva elfům i lidím a složí mu lenní hold. Francesca souhlasila se vším kromě holdu – trvala na tom, že si stát zachová absolutní autonomii a že sama složí pouze přísahu věrnosti. O několik měsíců později se prvního června opět účastnila zasedání Lóže, kde se Filippa snažila přesvědčit Yennefer, aby nechala Ciri se s nimi alespoň setkat a vyslechnout si jejich, teď již lehce pozměněné, plány. Ciri si ale nenechala poroučet, a nakonec jim oznámila, že si to bude muset rozmyslet. Předtím se ale ještě musela rozloučit s Geraltem, se kterým se měli setkat o něco později ve Vizimě. Čarodějkám se nelíbilo, že by odešla, aby si s Geraltem popřáli šťastnou cestu, a tak nechaly hlasovat o tom, zda ji propustí. Francesca hlasovala pro, aby dívku nechaly jít, ačkoli neuvedla svůj důvod. K Ciri se elfka chovala s respektem, ale vůči Yennefer byla poměrně jízlivá – myslela si totiž, že se Yennefer snaží čarodějkám vysmeknout, čímž odmítá spolupracovat, a tím pádem by měla přijít o svůj hlas a měla by být řádně postavena před soud. K tomu ale nikdy nedošlo, protože Yennefer se o několik dní později ocitla uprostřed rivského pogromu. Život po rozpadu Lóže Neví se, co přesně se s Francescou stalo po pádu Lóže čarodějek. Je ale známo, že krátce po roce 1300 už ona, ani zbytek elfů, nežili v našem světě. Nezbyl ani jeden z jejích portrétů, protože si všechny odnesli elfové při jejich odchodu z tohoto světa do jiného. Zaklínač 2: Vrahové králů Záznam z deníku Ačkoli se v našem příběhu nevyskytuje, i tak si elfka Francesca Findabair, známá též jako Enid an Gleanna, Sedmikráska z Dolin, zaslouží alespoň krátkou zmínku. Po převratu na Thaneddu, při kterém stála na straně čarodějů spojených s Nilfgaardem, se nechala korunovat královnou Dol Blathanna, státu svobodných elfů, jenž vznikl díky překvapivé přízni císaře Emhyra. Enid byla všeobecně považována za nejkrásnější ženu na světě. Čistokrevná Aen Seidhe s vlasy barvy temného zlata a s krásnýma azurovýma očima byla však také mocnou čarodějkou, jež vládla proslulou elfí magií. Poznámky * Jedná se o jedinou členku Lóže čarodějek, která se ještě (kromě gwentových karet) neobjevila ve hrách. * Několikrát se o ní mluví a v Zaklínači 3: Divokém honu je vypodobněna na velitelské kartě balíčku Scoia'tael. Tw3 cardart scoiatael francesca bronze.png Tw3 cardart scoiatael francesca copper.png Tw3 cardart scoiatael francesca silver.png Tw3 cardart scoiatael francesca gold.png Tw3 cardart scoiatael francesca platinium.png 100 sorceresses francesca findabair 3 by aschmit.jpg Denis Gordeev Francesca Findabair and Yennefer.jpeg|Vysvobození Yennefer Gwent Francesca Findabair character.jpeg en:Enid an Gleanna de:Enid an Gleanna es:Enid an Gleanna fr:Enid an Gleanna it:Enid an Gleanna pl:Francesca Findabair ru:Францеска Финдабаир uk:Франческа Фіндабайр Category:Postavy z knih Kategorie:Čarodějové